footballfandomcom-20200223-history
South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} South Korea v Mexico was a match which took place at the Rostov Arena on Saturday 23 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Mexico head coach Juan Carlos Osorio admitted a flu bug hit the Mexico camp before their game with Germany, which affected his substitutions. But Osorio is expected to stick with the same starting line-up for his team's second game in Group F. South Korean keeper Jo Hyeonwoo, a surprise call-up, should keep his place after a solid performance in the 1-0 defeat by Sweden. The South Koreans may look to reshuffle their attacking 4-3-3 formation. South Korea will be desperate to stop their World Cup losing streak, which now stands at three games after losing their opening match in Russia. But after failing to keep a clean sheet in 12 of their previous 13 World Cup matches, keeping Mexico out could be as hard to come by as a goal at the other end. The South Koreans have not scored in their last two games, but they have never gone three consecutive matches without scoring a goal in the competition. Mexico will be buoyed by their impressive victory over defending champions Germany in their opening game, and Osorio's side - and resolute defence - will be tough to beat. Hirving Lozano scored El Tri's winner against the Germans and the striker is in red-hot form, following 17 goals and eight assist in 29 appearances for PSV in the Dutch top flight last season. South Korean midfielder Ki Sungyueng will move to joint-sixth on his country's all-time appearances list if he picks up his 104th cap on Saturday. Head to head The only previous World Cup meeting between South Korea and Mexico was in 1998, with the Central Americans running out 3-1 winners in the group stages. Match Javier Hernandez scored his 50th international goal to help Mexico take a big step towards the last 16 of the World Cup with an impressive win over South Korea, despite Son Heung-Min's stunning late strike. Having upset defending champions Germany in their opening game in Group F, Mexico proved again they will be a test for any side should they reach the knockout stages. They took the lead through Carlos Vela's penalty - the 14th of the tournament already - on 26 minutes after Jang Hyun-Soo's handball. Although they dominated possession against lacklustre opponents, Mexico also displayed their thrilling counter-attacking game with their second goal, when West Ham striker Hernandez added a neat finish to Hirving Lozano's surging run. As South Korea's sole threat, it was fitting that Tottenham striker Son gave his side fleeting hope in added time with a sublime, curling strike from 25 yards. Mexico will reach the last 16 for the seventh straight World Cup should Sweden beat Germany in Saturday's final game, kicking-off at 19:00 BST. Only a Germany win will prevent South Korea being knocked out with a group game remaining. Details |goals2 = Vela Javier Hernández |stadium = Rostov Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance = 43,472 |referee = Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group F Table |w=2 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=3 |ga=1 |bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=1 |ga=0|bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=0 |ga=1}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=1 |ga=3|eliminated=y}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|South Korea !width=70|Mexico |- !scope=row|Goals scored |1||2 |- !scope=row|Total shots |17||13 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |6||5 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |42%||58% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |7||5 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |24||7 |-| Images= South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).1.jpg South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).2.jpg South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).3.jpg South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).4.jpg South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).5.jpg South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).6.jpg South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).7.jpg South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).8.jpg South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).9.jpg South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).10.jpg South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).11.jpg South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).12.jpg South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).13.jpg South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).14.jpg South Korea v Mexico (2018 World Cup).15.jpg See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group F External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches